Ani
by Padfoot Prongs1
Summary: This is about Kitster Darkslighter, friend to Anakin Skywalker. His thoughts on Anakin's life.(yes, ive named him Kit Darkslighter!!!)


AN: OK, now, Star Wars is my second favorite book/movie. This one is about Kitster, who I've now named Kitster Darkslighter, biggs darks lighter's father. Just read it!! It's about his thoughts on Anakin

Ani

I never would've believed it, had he not contacted me through the force. I still remember the day those people came. The one called Qui Gon Jinn, the weird creature called Jar Jar , and Padme. Padme. He told me afterwards, what he had said to her. I laughed whole-heartedly, even though I could see he liked her, I never knew his crush had developed so much. And then, when the pod race came and he won, he was so happy! I was happy for him ; his friends included. But the day I I went over to his home, and Shmi told me that… that he had left with Jedi Qui Gon and Padme, I was furious. I never wanted him as a friend. But, I also felt like just crying. My best friend had left, without even saying goodbye to me.

As the years passed, I forgot about Anakin mostly. That was, until he came by that day, along with Padme, the same Padme from 10 years ago. Anakin and I talked with Padme. Then he asked to see his mother. I told him she was outside somewhere. I was so happy when he walked through the door, expecting to see him talking with his mother. Instead I saw him both saddened and murderous , his mother's body in his arms, Padme looked away from everyone. I buried Shmi for him. God knows he couldn't. He and Padme left after that. I hated that day. But, even as Anakin left, he smiled at me in that carefree way and hugged me, giving mea punch on the shoulder.

"Se you around Kit. I'm going to be a Jedi one day, and come back to Tatooine with my family. Promise." that was the last statement he ever said to me. The last time I ever saw him. M best friend.

A knock on my door made me giddy, I thought his was Anakin. It turned out to be Padme. But, she looked so mournful. My gods, I must've fallen on the ground when I saw she was carrying a baby boy. I found out that day she was naboo's queen, but had abdicated when she married Anakin ; and found out she was going to have his children. She told me, that she was sending her son, Luke, to live with Owen and Beru Lars, for them to be his aunt and uncle.

I had dreaded it, but asked her where Anakin was.

"He's no longer Anakin. He's evil now. Anakin is dead"

She said it with bitterness that made me cringe. That was the last time I had ever saw Senator and Queen Amidala Padme Naberrie Skywalker, of the Naboo. She died a year after I had saw her. I was never told how. I watched over my own son, Biggs. My life was great, I soon forgot Anakin Skywalker , Padme , and their son Luke. 

By god, when Biggs came home one day with a new friend, I never expected him to find this person. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, dark skin. The looks where his father, his personality, his mother. Luke Skywalker stood there, grinning just like his father. Biggs and Luke grew up together. I remember Luke stating that he liked it better at my home than with his uncle and aunt. I watched as Luke became his father everyday. From the cheerfulness to temper tantrum, even to his mechanical and racing abilities. He became is father through and through. I was there for everything ; when he came back to tell me he had met his twin sister, Leia. When he came to visit with his wife and child. Wizard, it was like I was his father figure. Leia even came to visit with her family. Both of them looked like their parents. What really got me angry was when Luke stopped by not to chat, but to tell me his best friend, my son, was dead. Killed by Darth Vader.

I cried then. Cried, screamed, threw things. Luke comforted me. I hated it, it felt like Anakin was trying to comfort me. I just crumbled then. I lived alone, not talking to anyone but Luke. One day will always stay clear in my mind though.

I was crying a always, when my house was attacked. storm troopers surrounded me. A break in the crowd, as a figure came through, staring at me. Vader. I cursed him then and there. I accused him of killing my son, orphaning Luke, who was like a son to me, throwing the galaxy into destruction. Most of all, I accused him of killing Anakin, my Ani, my best friend in the entire galaxy. He looked at me then. Everyone was silent as he spoke to me in a lazy , mocking voice.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. We're reunited once again, Kitster" 

I screamed, trembling with fury and hatred for this creature, who was once Anakin Skywalker.

"Ani, how could you?"

"Anakin is dead. I am Vader"

Those words echoed in my mind even as he killed me with his own blood stained hands. Even in death, I cannot rest, even though I am reunited with Biggs and Padme. And we watched Luke encounter his father many times, I always felt pure undying hatred.

Damn you Ani.


End file.
